Have Yourself A Merry Little Shipmas
by Northwestern
Summary: Sam's alone at Christmas. Or is she? SJ established, season 10. Created for docker22 at the GW forums.


Created for docker22 at the S/J thread at Gateworld. Happy Shipmas!

……

"You're clear, Colonel. You may go home. Merry Christmas," Dr. Lam said as she finished up her tests on Sam.

"Merry Christmas to you, Carolyn. Are you leaving soon?" Sam asked the other woman.

"Yes, just as soon as I get your tests filed away. My father and I are going out for dinner tonight."

"That's great. I'll be going home to an empty house. My brother and his wife are in Florida with their kids." Sam replied sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I won't be having too much fun with my father." Dr. Lam said with a slight smile.

"Goodnight, Doctor." called Sam over her shoulder as she left the infirmary.

"Goodnight, Colonel." replied Carolyn.

As Sam walked away from the infirmary, she was lost in her thoughts. At least Carolyn Lam had someone to spend Christmas with, even if she didn't get along with her father, General Landry all the time. Her teammates were had already left. Cameron was going home to his parents, Daniel and Vala were off-world, and Teal'c was with Rya'c.

And the one person Sam _really_ wanted to spend Christmas with was in Washington. Where he always seemed to be lately. Sam hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving weekend. She had been off-world when he was home, and he was in meeting or flying across the world when she was on-world. Their schedules seemed to be created to keep them both apart as long as possible.

As Sam grabbed her leather jacket from her lab, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for herself. Last Christmas, her and Jack had been able to celebrate together as husband and wife. They had decorated the house, put up the Christmas tree and exchanged presents. It seemed so wonderful compared to her expectations for this year.

Sam drove home through the snow, planning her evening at home. She would put in a "A Wonderful Life", grab her ice cream, turn on the fire and enjoy the snow falling outside. She wouldn't dwell on the fact that she was away from her husband on Christmas. She just wouldn't.

Hopefully Jack would be home for the New Year. They were hosting a party for all their friends. Since everyone was going to be different places during Chritmas, they decided to have a celebration a bit later.

As Sam pulled up in her driveway, she noticed that it needed to be shoveled. She'd tackle that in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to curl up on her couch. She barely made it through her front door , with all the snow piled up in front of it. Colorado Springs had a huge amount of snow every winter, and they seemed to be getting most of it that night.

Sam walked into her living room, and as she reached for the light, something stopped her. It was another hand that took her hand in theirs. The figure then proceeded to put their other hand at the small of her back. Recognizing the familiar touch, Sam simply asked, "How?"

"Turns out the President doesn't need me for three weeks. I figured I'd stop by the SGC." the figure replied.

Sam stopped the kiss. "Really? That's great! Three entire weeks?"

"Yup. I'm all yours."

"Fantastic."

Jack smiled, then reached for the light switch. To Sam's surprise, a tree appeared in the room. It was strung with lights, with a few ornaments.

"Want to help me finish?"

"I'd love to. But first, let me get some wine to celebrate our second Christmas together." Sam said.

"If you ask me, it's our tenth."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and don't argue, otherwise you won't get your present."

"Present?"

"Yes, your present Carter. Now, go grab your glass of wine and allow me to be romantic."

Sam did as she was told, as Jack brought over a small box. He handed it to her without saying anything. She quietly peeled off the colorful Christmas wrapping paper, and opened it.

Inside lay a beautiful square cut emerald necklace on what looked to be a silver chain. Sam gasped. It was absolutely beautiful.

"May I?" Jack asked.

Sam picked up her slightly longer hair and turned her back towards him. Jack put the necklace on her. And then she knew, as a slight tingle came from it.

"This is naquada, isn't it?" she asked.

He gave a sheepish smile in return. "When you're in charge of the entire program, you can get a few perks. I hope you like it."

"It's gorgeous, Jack. Now let me get your present." Sam got up off of the couch and went into her and Jack's bedroom and grabbed his present.

Before she entered the room, she had Jack close his eyes, then placed his present into his outstretched arms. He quickly opened his eyes.

"Really? You're letting me get one?" Jack was like a small child on Christmas Day.

Sam looked at the adorable puppy Jack was holding. She knew it'd be the perfect gift. It had been easy to keep the cocker spaniel hidden from Jack in her room, as he hadn't been home. She was glad she had given the dog to him. His reaction made it worth it.

"Thanks Sam. Does she have a name?" he asked, still in awe of the sleepy puppy.

"Uhh…. no…. Any ideas?"

Jack looked serious for a moment. "Maggie?"

Sam sighed. She knew it was a name from the Simpsons, but otherwise Maggie was a perfect name for a dog. And it was his Christmas present.

"Maggie sounds like a great name."

"Good, then help me finish putting on these Christmas ornaments, then I have another Christmas present for you, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Another?"

"I think you'll like it, I know I will." Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh really? What do you say leave the Christmas ornaments for later and go reacquaint oursevelves, Mr. Carter?" Sam said suggestively.

"Why, Mrs. O'Neill, are you suggesting we forgo decorating the Christmas tree for recreational activites? Like sledding?" teased Jack.

"You can call it whatever you like, Jack. Whatever you like." Sam said as she turned and started upstairs to the bedroom. Jack quickly followed, leaving the tree to the next day.

…..

Hope you enjoyed! Please join us for Shipmas over at the Sam/Jack thread in the Gateworld . net forums!


End file.
